


Kembalikan Aku ke Angkasa

by Jogag_Busang



Series: ROSE: Puisi 2013 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Kalau dunia hanya seperti ini, aku ingin hidup di langit saja.





	Kembalikan Aku ke Angkasa

_Di sini, aku berdiri_

_Di ujung batas cakrawala_

_Menatap lekat serpihan sunyi_

_Sambil memejamkan mata ke cahaya_

_Semilir angin membelai sukma_

_Tetap di sini, menanti sang surya bercanda_

_Entah kapan dirinya membawaku bangkit_

_Dari keterpurukan yang terus diungkit_

_Jatuhkan aku ke dalam riak gelombang saja_

_Biarkan ikut larut bersama kerangka mutiara_

_Andainya aku masih menunggu seberkas sandiwara_

_Lepaskan aku ke bawah jurang saja_

_Biarkan hancur menjadi potongan yang tidak tersisa_

_Jika hujan menelantarkan aku untuk selamanya_

_Tinggalkan aku di antara remang-remang saja_

_Biarkan kegelapan menemaniku sampai lupa masa_

_Bila kilat tak membawaku pergi menembus kaca dunia_

_Aku melihat pohon-pohon jatuh karena tumbang_

_Sementara di sana, orang-orang hanya tertawa riang_

_Mereka tidak berpikir tentang masa depan_

_Aku mendengar mayat-mayat itu menangis sesenggukan_

_Sebab mereka kasihan kepada bumi yang akan karam_

_Merasa prihatin kepada kita yang diaduk-aduk kesenangan_

_Getah-getah berubah menjadi darah_

_Ranting-ranting berubah menjadi genting_

_Dahan-dahan berubah menjadi bangunan_

_Daun-daun berubah menjadi rumah bersusun_

_Dan akar-akar berubah menjadi pagar_

_Kembalikan aku ke angkasa_

_Bersama burung-burung yang menari di kala senja_

_Yang menyanyikan lagu derap nestapa_

_Kepada semut-semut di bumi yang pendosa_

_Jangan turunkan aku lagi ke dunia fana_

_Kembalikan aku ke angkasa_

_Bersama bintang-bintang yang menghiasi purnama_

_Yang senantiasa menghibur langit dan samudra_

_Juga menenangkan raga-raga yang meregang nyawa_

_Jangan hentikan aku untuk membumbung ke udara_

_Karena aku tak bersalah atas semuanya_

_Di atas tempatku berpijak sementara_

_Karena mereka, orang-orang bertangan penuh noda_

_Yang tega melakukannya_

_Dan tidak menjaga_

_Dan akhirnya menjadi binasa_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 15 November 2013. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
